realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtus of Visva
Virtus, more often known as The Virtus League, is a league of City-States in the Sea of Virtues on the Realm of Visva. The primarily human population reveres Virtues and Order, and worships a number of Virtuous Spirits related to the Archons of Ordos. Andreia The City-State of Valor is ruled over by a Tyrant, and the Hoplites, Citizen-Soldiers, value martial prowess over all things. It is the philosophy of Andreia that victory is the true goal to strive for, and one should fight however they can in order to defeat their foes. The Hoplites of Andreia are the greatest fighters in all of Virtus, and, at least in their minds, all of Visva. When the members of the Virtus League engage in warfare, they seek aid from the warriors and strategists of Andreia to help them obtain victory, and the courageous Hoplites are more than willing to prove their skill and battle worthy foes on the fields of glory. Slavery is present in Andreia, but its popularity waxes and wanes. In one camp, there are Citizens who believe that having slaves work for you makes you weak and complacent, while the other camp claims that having slaves do menial tasks leaves them free to focus more on their martial pursuits. Inevitably this results in duels or other competitions to see who is right. Neither side is conclusively correct, as individuals are involved, but whichever side wins will see more popularity until the opposing camp gains victory at one of these disagreements. Orchides is the current Tyrant of Andreia, said to treat all deals and negotiations as his own personal battlefield. Efthymos The City-state of Kindness and Purity, on the Isle of Joy. Villages subservient to Efthymos include Salubritas, the Many Falls, where numerous bath houses and masseuses dwell, and Comita, the Village of Humor, where comedians are born. Phronesis The City of Prudence is one of academic and philosophical pursuits. The Phronesian Citizens are known for their slow, calculated decisions, carefully weighing every possible outcome, though they are equally known to try and spread their schools of thought throughout the Virtus League. Phronesian Philosophers can be found in every City-State of the League, giving lectures and challenging the minds of the residents. Phronesis is ruled by a Philosopher-King, who keeps his citizens distracted and complacent by challenging them with new and inventive quandaries and dilemmas. The Mathemagicians of Phronesis are of a different category than the rest of the City-state's philosophers. These students of arithmagic use calculations and equations to cast powerful Order-based magic, and are some of those in the Virtus League with the greatest understanding of the Archons. Clementia Clementia was the City-state of Mercy, based on the Isle of Mercy. A city of healers, the Clementines were known to involve themselves in every war and battle fought by any other member of the Virtus League, even when City-state fought against City-state. The Clementines did not join the fighting, however. Instead they offered aid and medical attention to the wounded, while attempting to bring the battles to as peaceful a resolution as possible. This generous ideal was greatly respected by the rest of the League, and all of its other members vowed never to raise sword or spear against Clementia. Nothing remains of Clementia but a sore memory. The City-state was conquered by treachery perpetrated by a Gorgon and her Serpentfolk minions, who acted so fast and so cleverly that none of the Virtus League was able to arrive until it was too late. The Serpentfolk entrenched, and between their modest navy and the Gorgon's Scylla minion, a vengeful battle ended in disaster. Justice/dikaiosyne Temperance/sophrosyne A farming and artisan community, the people of this City-state work hard to gather food in large amounts and create great and wondrous works, often spinning magic in to their greatest creations. Ruled over by an assembly comprised of the heads of each family. Piety/hosiotes Fidelity Diligence Other Locations These are other places within the Sea of Virtues not related to the Virtus League Gorgades Created from the conquered Isle of Mercies, Gorgades is a Serpentfolk state ruled by the gorgon known as Isfet, Architect of Gorgades. Isfet led her tribe of Serpentfolk to the island, claiming that she had reformed them and they sought peace. When the people of Clementia let the tribe in they were butchered, conquered, and the survivors turned into slaves. Isfet now rules the island, guarded by an army of Serpentfolk and a deadly Scylla. Acedia The Island of Torpor is home to Circe, greatest witch on all of Visva. It is a mysterious island, not known on any map, and said even to move with the tides. Few know how to find it, and fewer still would even want to.